Sinful Nature
by ladydolce
Summary: A series of Azureshipping one-shots portraying each of the Seven Deadly sins. First chapter: Greed.
1. Greed

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

* * *

She made him want. Want until he was craving for just a glimpse of her short brown hair or that damnable school uniform which outlined her perfect figure. It made him want to kill her so long as he wouldn't have to hear her voice or hear some idiot so much as whisper her name.

This is what Anzu Mazaki did to him without even knowing and he hated her for it.

His dark blue eyes scanned the perimeter, gaze falling on the pretentious brunette who occupied his thoughts every single waking minute. She was reading (most likely a romance novel) under the towering cherry tree in the school's courtyard. He briefly wondered how she was able to detach herself from her loser friends who seemed glued at the hip at times.

That was probably one of the many things he hated about her. She had a sick dependency on her friends and sometimes couldn't shut up about how important friends were or how you couldn't go through life living alone. _'Bah! Pathetic!'_

His sneer alone could describe what he felt about that load of shit. Yet why was he the only one she lectured? He hadn't seen her spouting off to anyone else besides the crazed duelists who opposed the spiky-haired midget she considered as her best friend.

The warm spring breeze blew and he watched as her hair flew carelessly in the wind and he briefly forgot his mental banter about friends and friendship. Deeming it was more pleasant to watch her than think about less enticing matters he hid himself from her line of vision. Then feeling like a stalker he shook his head feeling like one of those morons he was forced to associate with.

With a graceful shrug he left his 'cover' and sauntered to the one female who could make him hate her and mildly like her at the same time. He stopped in mid-stride. Did he just say he sort of liked the annoying cheerleader? He shuddered inwardly. The thought alone scared the crap out of him. Things like that _never_ entered his mind and it was another reason he had to hate the skinny friendship obsessed harpy.

The image of walking up to her and strangling the life out of her body was the only thing that kept him moving forward and as he neared her sitting form he briefly admired her body. Because really that was the only thing besides her intelligence that drew his attention to her. From her long swan-like neck to her amply blessed chest, tiny waist and mile long legs he had to admit she was a fine example of the perfect female specimen.

Yes, she was blessed with outrageously good looks that even he had to stop and appreciate her beauty. And those skimpy skirts and shorts she wore definitely garnered her a lot of attention.

She sensed his presence and slowly drew her eyes from his feet all the way to his impassive face. It was amusing to watch the little spots of pink appear on her cheeks. Her blue eyes looked clear as the Minnewater lake in Bruges and the nagging thought that it was known as the Lake of Lovers teased his mind distastefully.

"Is there something you needed Kaiba-kun?" Her voice was amicable and she seemed almost happy to be speaking to him and he wanted nothing more than to shout 'Yes I need you!' But that might draw unwanted attention. He couldn't help but notice in dismay that the book she held in her hands was not a romance novel but one of William Shakespeare's great plays. At least she's not like most sniveling females he thought distractedly.

"As a matter of fact Mazaki there is." She looked at him with one eyebrow crooked obviously confused or perhaps interested by his response. It was probably both. "I need you to get out of my spot." Okay so it wasn't _his _spot and quite frankly if he didn't like seeing her get riled up he wouldn't have said such an obvious lie. Seto Kaiba didn't venture outside his classroom to recline on the disgusting grass.

"Excuse me?" Clearly she was upset by his demand and it made him smirk. Ahh sweet victory. She really did have a range of facial expressions and her most attractive (if only to him) was her thoroughly vexed one. "I have been coming here since the semester started and I haven't seen you here once!"

Shit.

He didn't know that. But it didn't hinder his plan to (maybe) eradicate her from his life. Shrugging he sat down next to her aware of her exotic perfume of chaconias and orchids. A tropical blend which teased his nose pleasantly. Her gaze on him sported a mixture of shock, weary and confusion and he fully intended on leaving her in her current state.

"What are you doing?" Her voice shook slightly but he didn't pay it any mind.

"What does it look like?" His clipped response would have anyone screaming in frustration and Anzu was no different, although she didn't quite scream as he would have liked.

"I was here first so would you please leave and go somewhere else!" Seto just looked at her boredly, half lidded eyes practically smirking at her.

"No." He shifted himself to a more comfortable position so he was lying on the grass, briefcase under his head and ankles crossed. Lunch wouldn't be over for another forty minutes and he would savor every minute of it. If only she didn't make him want her so much then he would have been in the library working on future plans for his company. "I have been coming here before this semester and I don't see why we can't share." She looked stupefied and he closed his eyes feeling triumphant.

"Don't you have work or something?" Her tone was almost desperate and he figured she must really like this spot since she hadn't made a move to leave...yet.

"It's not like I've been getting any done lately." Damn. Why the hell did he divulge personal information to her like that? Anzu Mazaki was going to be the death of him!

"Huh? Why haven't you?"

"None of your business." She made a 'humph' sound and turned back to her book, hand clutching the metallic page holder in an angry fist. It was the only reaction she gave to signify her dislike for having him here and he was fine with that. His own blue eyes wandered over the back cover of the book and he smirked. "Interesting choice Mazaki." She looked at him with narrowed eyes and his smirk widened.

"What are you talking about now?" Seto folded his arms behind his head and stared straight into those crystal eyes of hers which seemed to have darkened desirably in her irritation.

"I talking about your book. _'Taming of the Shrew'_? Maybe I should be the one reading it." Her face flushed and she seemed to have interpreted his meaning correctly. Closing the book with a solid thwack she tilted her chin in defiance.

"I'm leaving." Anzu didn't have time to make a single move when a large body pressed her to the ground. Struggling she grunted, "Get off me Kaiba!"

"What? No honorary suffix?" Seto taunted keeping her wrists pinned to the ground while his eyes scanned for anyone who could be watching. Finding no one, he redirected his gaze to the brunette below him taking in every action she initiated. Feeling daring Seto lowered his head to her neck taking a quick whiff of her scent coupled with the light perfume she wore.

Addicting.

It was the only word which came to his mind and he supposed it did her justice. To be so close to her experiencing these weird emotions and he thought finally he would gut himself of her. No longer would he be thinking about this woman and he would be able to live his life without remembering her existence. Too bad things weren't ever so damn easy.

Her lips looked so tempting the way they trembled, the lower one especially and he couldn't control his inane urges. Not one know to give up something he truly wanted, Seto took possession of her sweet strawberry flavored lips ignoring her stiffening body as he pried the fleshy folds apart with his tongue, seeping into those lush depths. She tasted better than he'd imagined and he faintly felt her response until it was impossible to ignore.

She responded with such carnal intensity that it made him groan with the intention of wanting more. His hands left her wrists traveling to the firm swell of her breasts, coming to rest on her hips as her own hands tangled in his hair, tugging the silky strands with a need he couldn't refuse. Oxygen was in dire need for both brunettes and Seto released Anzu reluctantly, his breath warm against her face and he continued to breathed heavily as did she.

Holding her gaze he whispered fiercely to her, "I want you Anzu, more than anything. I want to be the only man you think about. The only man you let touch you." To punctuate his meaning he grasped her chin bringing her close for yet another kiss, his hands roaming across her frame. "Do you understand?" Seto asked staring into blue eyes which mirrored his.

"No I don't. Why are you behaving like this?"

"Call it a strong desire for something more. More of you that is." He smirked and he saw a smile bloom on her bruised pink lips. She laughed out loud and pulled him closer for a kiss of her own and he supposed her answer came in that soft caress.

She. Was. His.

* * *

A/N: Ahem. So this is the first chapter of my seven part story and I hope it was worth your time. Please review since I love to read your comments and views.


	2. Envy

Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo!

_Envy...._

He was aware of every movement their bodies made, every look, every smile and the muscles in his jaw contracted viciously. It was foolish he chided himself, to be reacting this way, after all they were cast as partners for this particular ballet. Yet ballet or not, there was no way in hell he would let the silver-haired man put his filthy hands all over her body!

Stepping away from his position by the door, he calmly walked down the centre ailse, dark eyes gleaming dangerously. Apparently the entangled couple on the illuminated platform noticed his brooding form and they halted their current activities.

"Ah Mr Kaiba!" The thick Welsh accent making its way to his ears and he proceeded to ignore the man who addressed him. His eyes wandering to the petite female locked in unworthy arms and a deep scowl formed on his lips. "You're in luck." The foreign man continued completely oblivious to the raging storm brewing inside of Seto's body. "_Cariad_ and I are finished for the day."

Midnight blue eyes sharpened showing an unfathomable emotion and his brow ticked at the endearing term he addressed _his _girlfriend by. Though his agitation paled in comparison to his annoyance when he discovered that the man had yet to remove his arm from around her slender waist. As if sensing his menacing anger the Wales native removed his appendage and bestowed a kiss to each of her flushed cheeks bidding them a fond farewell and a good night.

Seto took the momentary lapse in silence to quell his anger and something else he refused to acknowledge. Swiping a hand across his face he peered down at the one person who was left in his presence. "Are you ready to leave Anzu?" His voice could have been less severe but he knew he couldn't suppress the jagged shard of some dark emotion lacerating his composure. He caught her worried glance and the lowering of her shoulders and he forced himself to remain impassive to her anxiety.

"Yeah I'm ready." Seto ignored her strained voice and waited patiently as she fetched her things from the far end of the massive stage. His mind unable to focus on anything but her quiet and timid demeanor. This was unlike the Anzu he knew and he chose not to dwell on it any further as she came back to him smiling wanly. "Are you ready?"

"Let's go."

* * *

His town house was a few miles away from the glitz and glam of the city and he enjoyed the quiet undisturbed area. He was a man who exulted in his privacy and was not keen on being surrounded by hordes of people. Seclusion was one thing but Seto Kaiba wasn't known for being a coward. As such, he knew it was impossible to bind the ill thoughts plaguing his mind. But these mental conceptions broached a topic he refused to acknowledge.

For the past three weeks Anzu had become a stranger to him. Her intial reaction to everything associated with him one way or the other was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. She became distant, withdrawing herself into her own little world and the only time she acted like her old self was when she was around that silver-haired man.

He refused to believe their relationship was anything but platonic and he dismissed his paranoia due to the jealousy he felt towards the man. Never would he have even attempted to decipher the horrid feeling coiling in his gut but the realization made him all too aware that he was no longer the one receiving Anzu's affections.

Seto raked a hand through his hair and commissioned himself to the over-sized leather chair in his study. His fingers drummed against the armrest and he stared at the towering shelves of books ranging from factual to science fiction. His intense gaze traveling over the dusty cardboard covers and he leaned back sighing softly.

"What am I thinking?" Seto asked himself staring at his reflection in the french-styled windows. Anzu would never hurt him like that _ever_. Despite the way he may have treated her in the past she would never run into another man's arms. Or would she? He may not have been nominated as boyfriend of the year but he tried in his own unique way to make her happy. Yet why did the pain in his chest refuse to abate?

A sharp series of knocks alerted him that someone was at the door and he got up and opened it seeing the only person who was there with him. She looked serious as if she wanted to divulge some sort of information and he coolly ushered her inside. If she was here to tell him she was having an affair then he would beat her to an inch of her life.

"I need to talk to you Seto."

"So talk." He commanded walking over to the decanter to fix himself a stiff drink. If she did indeed come to confirm what he already suspected then he might as well get started on his drinking. Sipping the aged whiskey in his hand he observed her strained posture and wringing fingers. Her eyes which reminded him so much of his mother's were trained on the polished oak desk as if it were the most riveting thing she had ever seen. "I'm waiting."

She turned to him administering a firm glare before exhaling a frustrated sigh. "Look I don't know what your problem is with Grey but you need to stop treating him like an enemy." His eyes narrowed at the mention of that man's name and he refilled his near empty glass. Not one to waste time with petty words Seto voiced what was going through his head as of fifteen minutes ago.

"Are you having an affair with this Grey?" Her eyes widened and his suspicions were confirmed then she did something he hadn't predicted. Soft pink lips trembled violently and eventually her laughter burst forth filling the once quiet room with her mirth. "I don't see how any of this is funny." He commented taking another sip.

Anzu wiped the corners of her eyes which were sparkling with her tears. Breathing evenly she smiled at him genuinely for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "You wouldn't." She replied walking a fraction of an inch closer to him. "What makes you think I'm having an affair with him?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Seto questioned ready to fight this out till the bitter end. "You're always with him. Laughing, talking and touching him!" He took a gulp of the colored brew almost downing the entire contents. "What the hell am I supposed to think?!"

"Did you ever think about trusting your girlfriend?" Anzu whispered softly taking yet another hesitant step towards him. "Are you that envious of my relationship with Grey to accuse me of cheating on you?"

Seto clenched the glass in his hand angrily. "Don't turn this on me." He hissed through his teeth. "I'm not the one screwing around!" The sharp slap which echoed throughout the room was deafening and he hadn't realized she was so close to him. His head swiveled to the side and a trickle of blood seeped from his injured lip.

"I'm not nor have I ever cheated on you Seto!" Anzu screamed while a single drop of transparent fluid fell from each blue eye. He stared at the drops making their way down her cheeks and falling onto the carpet beneath their feet. "Grey is like an older brother to me and there is absolutely nothing going on between us than friendship!"

"It doesn't explain your behavior for the last few weeks." Seto responded sharply wiping away the remnants of the red liquid. Light blue eyes shone with an understanding light and Anzu heaved a weary sigh.

"I'm not the one to blame for that." He frowned cleary thinking (and knowing) she was.

"Oh? Then who do you think is at fault?" While she attempted to come up with an answer he busied himself with pouring yet another drink. A small warm hand covered his own and he turned to glare at her. "What is it?"

"Please stop drinking." He shrugged her off and sipped the blended concoction enjoying the burning alcohol traveling down his throat. His eyes glinting dangerously in the dim light as he addressed her with a sick sense of humor.

"You were saying?"

Anzu growled, her hand twitching with the need to slap him again. "God why are you so infuriating?!" She shouted and slumped on the nearby couch. "You're so inconsiderate that you forgot our one year anniversary three weeks ago!" His eyes widened and she glared. "Are you happy Seto? That's why I've been acting this way because after twelve months together you still don't care about me!"

A deep searing thrust of regret pierced his chest and he realized that it was _he _who was responsible for their current unhappiness. Never had he despised his work or his company so fiercely and he felt like the world's biggest jerk to have had treated her so poorly. Anzu was a woman who gave affection freely and quite possibly expected nothing in return. And it made his stomach churn when he discovered his own affections were minuscule in comparison.

In retrospect he could understand her past behavior as well as her actions. As completely unorthodox as they may have been, he was not one to pass judgement when the blame lie squarely on his shoulders.

Yet as hopeless as their predicament may be, there was always a way to remedy a seemingly dire situation. Stubborn was what others often used to describe him but he merely thought of himself as determined. And he would used that sheer determination to shed some light on the gray areas of their lives.

By now, Anzu was reduced to little cries and adorable hiccups and Seto took her shaking hands in his. His eyes gleamed with a kind of wry apology and he knew she could faintly smell the liquor he had consumed.

"That's not true Anzu. I do care about you and I'm sorry." Indeed he was and his anger and suspicions had completely dissolved in her truthful admission leaving a very apologetic man in its wake.

"I don't want an apology." Anzu stated pulling away and walking back to his desk. "First you forget our anniversary, then you accuse me of having an affair. What's next Seto? My devious plot to take over KaibaCorp?" His lips twitched and he looked like he was going to smile or perhaps laugh.

"That would be interestng." He murmured as he followed the path to her. "I admit I was feeling a little jealous of your relationship with....that man."

"A little?" She snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. Tear streaks painted her lovely face and he took a moment to admire her beauty despite the stress she was subjected to. Stress he had caused.

"Alright fine. I'll humor you. I have been insanely jealous and I somehow got this notion that you were sleeping with him." Anzu's eyes softened and she touched his bruised lip.

"I'm sorry too Seto. I felt neglected by you and I readily allowed myself to accept Grey's offer of friendship." She laughed when he winced dramatically as her finger traced the cut. "I'm ashamed for acting so stupidly but you hurt me so much." Seto pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back in the most affectionate of gestures.

"I promise I won't ever make you feel like that again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Anzu said sadly, her voice muffled by his shirt front which was grasped firmly in her small hands.

"I'm not." He replied burying his face in her hair, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her shampoo and he drew her as close as humanly possible. Their bodies locked in a snug embrace neither showing any inclination of ever letting go. "I want us to get pass this together and rebuild the trust we once had."

She withdrew eventually with tears in her eyes and a smile dancing on her lips. "I love you." Seto blinked rapidly, cleary not believing she had spoken the words he had longed to hear.

"You love me?" Anzu laughed at the disbelieving look in his eyes and tapped his cheek playfully almost coming in contact with the nasty bruise she'd left there.

"Of course I do you big jerk!" He joined in her laughter and clutched her in his arms nuzzling the skin just below her ear, nipping the tender flesh when she didn't expect him to.

"Thank you Anzu."

* * *

A/N: Well this is the second installment and I had to make a lot of changes to this chapter. About three for the most until I got it right. I like happy endings and I didn't have the heart to actually write that Anzu had indeed betrayed Seto. By the way, the first Sin was Greed and I somehow forgot to write it in so I put it in the summary at the last minute. Please don't hate me! Anyways please review and I'll update even faster!


	3. Lust

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO!

_Lust..._

Work had been less than forgiving for the past few days and Anzu was one hour a way from collapsing. It wasn't that she was subjected to grueling hours or a tyrannical boss who was more concerned with his company's profits rather than his employees. Okay the latter fit her boss's persona perfectly but she was special after all. Being the personal secretary to the most powerful man in Japan and his significant other definitely had its perks but what was stressing her out was the unresolved sexual tension spiralling throughout her body.

When she accepted this job it was for them to spend more time together but as the months went by she realized she couldn't contain her urges any longer. It was quite silly considering she had always been in the company of handsome men before but none of them exuded the primal sexuality Seto Kaiba did. And to make matters worse there was something very tempting about having a scandalous assignation during office hours.

Tapping her pen on the desk she was stationed at, Anzu let loose a sigh of longing wishing the door on her right would open and he would call her inside for a 'serious discussion'. _Dare to dream._ She thought sullenly.

"Tired?" A voice asked and she shuddered inwardly at his seductive tone. She peered into his eyes ensnared by the emotions exploding in those cobalt blue orbs and she wanted to drown in their murky depths. The image of his broad shoulders, taut chest and that enticing glimpse of tanned skin peeking out from his silk shirt made her breasts sizzle leaving them hot and achy. At that precise moment she wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and feel his hard, muscled body pressed tightly to hers, his firm lips on her neck nibbling and tasting her flesh. Anzu valiantly fought against the desire that was gnawing on her composure and tidied a stack of papers on her desk.

"As a matter of fact I am." She held his gaze with some difficulty because his eyes were sending her nerves into a frenzy. "I've already finished everything." He nodded seemingly pleased with her work ethics and left momentarily returning to his office for his briefcase. It took him no more than fifteen seconds and he ushered her to the elevator.

"If we're both finished then I see no need for us to stay here any longer."

The doors opened and she hesitantly stepped inside not trusting herself with being so impossibly close to him without kissing him or touching his ripped physical form. She wanted to feel his heavy body pressing her urgently to the mattress trapping her in a sensual fog that only he could create and her throat tightened at the image. Sweat dripped down her neck despite the relatively cool area and his scent wafted around making her quiver with a need only he could fulfill.

The doors opened with a light musical note and he guided her to the waiting limo, his hand splayed across her lower back and she almost tripped over her own two feet. His touch was warm, provocative and she shivered violently as a result.

"Are you cold?" Seto asked looking at her carefully. Anzu shook her head for she didn't trust herself to answer without causing some embarrassment in the process. He let her slip into the vehicle first before following and when the door shut behind him she was deftly aware of his thigh being pressed so deliciously against hers. Her breath was snatched from her body when he flexed his muscles and she involuntarily moaned at the action. Seto looked at her in amusement and she turned her head away from him, hiding her red face from his inquisitive gaze. "Something wrong Anzu?"

"N-no! Nothing is wrong." She gulped when he moved closer, his breath tickling her ear as he leaned in so very (very) close to her.

"Are you sure?" Anzu nodded frantically all too aware that his chest was pressing against her back and lips centimeters away from her skin and her vein throbbed in her neck. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when he withdrew, her hand straying up her body to clutch the area above her pounding heart. Turning to gaze at the city's lights she realized the limo was traveling in an alternative direction. An all too familiar alternative direction.

"Where are we going?"

"To your apartment."

Her protests died in her throat at the way he was looking at her. So incredibly invigorating that it had her stocking covered toes curling with anticipation. He'd been at her apartment before but never at night and it strangely aroused her even more than she already was. The rest of the ride was fairly pleasant and within minutes they arrived at the entrance of her lodgings. She stepped out first and waited patiently as she could for Seto to exit. He said something to his driver and with a sharp nod the man retreated into the car and sped down the road, the rear lights of the vehicle disappearing into the darkness.

"Seto what is--" A slender finger was pushed against her lips and she could feel her face flood with color as he traced the seam of flesh, his thumbnail grazing the folds and she suppressed a moan.

"I thought maybe we could spend a night together at your place, in your bed." Anzu broke away from him with a startled gasp, her heart thundering loudly in her ears and all sound otherwise droned out. Her knees buckled and she used all strength to remain somewhat in a standing position. With a sadistic smirk, Seto gripped her hand firmly in his and led her to the apartment taking her keys from her purse and unlocking the door...

* * *

"I'll make us some coffee." Anzu said hastily and watched as Seto reclined on her couch, hands scribbling something on a thick notepad. Breathing a small sigh of relief when he didn't object she wandered into the kitchen albeit nervously. His words from earlier drummed in her head and she wondered if she would be able to survive the night. Her heart was already doing double time and she feared if he so much as touched her she would suffer an aneurysm.

The teakettle she inherited from her mother was put on the stove and she busied herself with fetching the bitter coffee from the cupboard. Anzu secretly peered at him through the small window on the far end of the room, watching him concentrate on whatever he was writing and she briefly wondered if he would exact that same amount of concentration if he were to make love to her.

Hell, he already said he wanted to spend the night in bed and she highly doubted he just wanted to sleep. No. He definitely wanted to make love to her and she would bet her entire life savings on it. The high-pitched whistle of the fuming kettle drew her back to the realm of reality and she prepared their coffee efficiently. Black, no sugar or cream for him and a dash of milk for her.

Holding the small container of milk, her eyes flashed with an ingenious idea. Getting him out of his clothes was going to happen eventually so why not hasten the delectable process? It would take all her acting ability to pull this number off and she was suddenly thankful she was a key member of the high school drama club. Fixing the cups of coffee on the silver serving tray she smiled cheerfully and sauntered to her beloved boyfriend who was awaiting his caffeine fix. Her eyes twinkling as she settled the tray on the polished coffee table.

"Here you go." Anzu murmured offering him the scalding cup of ground beans and hot water. Her stomach flipped when she looked into his dangerous blue eyes and she promised herself she would have him making love to her all night even if it killed her!

"Thank you Anzu." She gulped convulsively at the way he said her name and visions of their hot bodies entwined on the peach colored silk of her bed flashed desperately in her mind. Nodding, she took her own cup and frowned. She set the rose-colored drinking container down and cursed loud enough for him to hear. "What's the matter?" She smiled at his inquisitive nature and thanked the heavens her plan was going exactly as she'd predicted.

"Nothing. I just forgot the milk." Rising to her feet she smiled apologetically. "I'll be right back." Anzu quickly scuttled into the kitchen fulling the small container with milk til it reached the rim, holding it carefully as she walked back to the living room. All she had to do now was pretend to trip and his gorgeous body would soon be hers...

She smiled impishly as she approached the male sitting on her comfortable couch and with an exaggerated motion she stumbled and lunged forward, the milk gushing out of its holder splattering Seto's dark purple shirt with cloudy lines. Her eyes widened with a false emotion and she scampered over to him seemingly contrite.

"Oh my gosh Seto! I'm so sorry!" _Sorry I didn't think of this sooner_, Anzu thought distractingly. She watched as he stood, the milk trailing down his chest and onto his dark slacks. The sight made her mouth water and she could practically feel his raw heat cloaking her trembling form. The white liquid trailed over his groin and she winced at the dirty thoughts which consumed her. "Take off your clothes." She commanded huskily and blushed when he looked directly into her eyes, a smooth eyebrow arching. "I-I mean so I can wash them!"

"I really do hate the smell of sour milk."

"Then I'd better wash them before the milk sets." Anzu ignored the amused tilt of his lips and focused on anything but the way his arm muscles flexed beneath the silk barrier and she vaguely wondered how they would feel wrapped around her naked body. "You can go change in the bedroom."

"Thanks." Seto muttered brushing past her breathless form and her traitorous blue eyes followed each movement his hips made. Oh god! This man was going to send her to an early grave! Was it possible to die from a strong sexual desire? She hoped not otherwise they would never make it to bed. Anzu stared at her bedroom door longingly. He would no doubt be taking his shirt off painstakingly, then his tight muscle bearing pants would come off and then.....then....she couldn't think anymore, her brain fizzled and died in her skull and she absently remembered she hadn't told him where the robes were.

Her forgetful thinking had her sprinting after him wildly and she burst into the bedroom to find Seto undoing his pants. He seemed unfazed by her abrupt intrusion and released his lower garment looking at her in amusement. "Can I help you with something Anzu?" Startled by the sight of his magnificent body Anzu fumbled pitifully with her words.

"I-I didn't tell you where the robes were and I--" She trailed off when his calloused fingertips touched her chin her she stared at the well defined muscles of his bare chest. She had envisioned herself tracing the contours with her fingers or perhaps her tongue a thousand times before and it seemed fantasy could become reality. Seto tilted her chin up and she dragged her gaze from his pectoral muscles to his orgasmic blue eyes. Her skin burned with the slightest touch and she felt her breasts swelling with desire, nipples straining against her bra. "Seto I need,"

"I know what you need." He drawled and kissed her unexpectedly and so vicious that she almost fell to the ground. His arms were literally keeping her up and she gasped when he skimmed her neck, rendering tiny painful bites to each side. Her breath was coming out in small gasps and she urged herself to do something. Let him know you want to make love to him, her mind screamed at her.

Taking a much needed breath, Anzu tentatively raised her hands splaying them across his collar bone nervously as if she expected him to retreat. Far from it actually, and Seto ran his hands down her sides skimming the material of her black knee-length skirt. His questing digits dipped inside her inner thigh and she shuddered uncontrollably. His lips mended their way to her cheek placing butterfly kisses along her jawline and his breath hot and heavy against her ear.

_"Anzu." _He murmured and she closed her eyes in pleasure wanting him to say her name with such intensity forever. "Marry me." Her breathing stilled and her body temporarily shut down. Seto drew her stationary form away from his warmth, face showing complete seriousness and she struggled to calm her racing heart. Her hands shook tremendously when he reached into his pocket producing the tell-tale black velvet box showing her the elegant diamond ring lying snugly inside.

Her palms were sweaty as she took the box from him and she looked into his eyes noting the sincerity lying therein and she knew she couldn't turn him down. Nodding happily, Anzu linked her arms around his neck holding him close as she whispered vehemently in his ear. "Yes Seto, I'll marry you!" Tears washed over her eyes and she sighed against his lips as he sampled her sweetness.

"Good." He muttered as he fitted the ring onto her finger while she laughed quietly. "Now where were we?" Before she had time to answer he sent her tumbling towards the bed, her limbs scattered in every direction and her lips parting with gasp as he undid his trousers. Anzu closed her eyes as his hard body came down on hers pressing her to the mattress as she dreamed of countless times and it was all she could think of when his lips sought hers...

* * *

A/N: That sure is some way to get engaged isn't it? Lust isn't my all time favorite Sin so I had some difficulty writing it. I'm more fond of Wrath. But the entire concept and Anzu's wayward thoughts made it fun to put into words. This chapter is definitely one of my favorite chapters in the story. Also when I write about a Sin it doesn't _have_ to translate into the literal meaning. It's more of a read between the lines kind of thing. So please review!


	4. Sloth

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh!

_Sloth..._

Spring.

Anzu adored the warm weather, the fresh flowers born anew for the season and the pleasure of just staring at the blue cloudless sky. Adjusting herself on the green lawn, her body sprawled across the earth and the scent of the freshly cut grass tickling her nose, she gave a quiet contented sigh. Arms spread wide mirroring the position of her legs, large smile on her lips and she let loose a string of happy giggles. Nothing could be better than lazing around the garden enjoying the sun and the fall of the cherry blossom petals on her face.

The sound of distant footsteps crushing the grass which seemed like a haven made her frown. Her face losing its tranquility and she was determined to not let this person's presence deter her joy. She could feel their eyes on her and she scowled no longer able to block out the detest tightening in her gut.

"What do you want?" Anzu asked roughly, her eyes still closed. She could practically feel the glare directed at her but she brushed it away. It didn't bother her, in fact it never did.

"I want you to get your lazy ass up and come with me." The deep masculine voice sent involuntary shivers up her spine but again she brushed it away. Opening her blue eyes she immediately closed them from the direct sunlight in her view. Groaning a bit she turned her head and reopened her eyes focusing on the towering body of a man over her. His clothes immaculate, pristine white shirt glowing in the golden beams and dark slacks highlighting his firm body. Every muscle and sinew was available for her eyes only and she traced those well defined lines with a weary gaze. Defying the urge to grab him and kiss him she opted to glare instead. Acid lacing her tongue with every word she spat.

"Who do you think you are ordering me around?"

"Your husband." The answer was firm, direct and even she couldn't argue with that statement. Still husband or not he couldn't order her around like one of his lackeys. It was a beautiful spring day and she finally allowed herself the pleasure of lazing around in the sun like a fat tabby. And she planned on doing it alone.

"Even if you are I'm still not going anywhere with you. It's the only day I have to myself and I fully intend on savoring it." Something wicked made her giddy inside and she played her trump card. "So why don't you leave me alone, _Kaiba_." That did it. His eyes narrowed at the use of his last name (which by the way she hadn't used since they started dating) and his pissed look gave her immense satisfaction. Giving him a cheeky grin she turned on her side and away from him closing her blue eyes eagerly awaiting his departure.

Unfortunately things didn't go as she planned and instead of leaving her to her much needed solitude she felt his hard muscled body come to rest beside hers. Counting to ten she managed to contain a massive scream of frustration which was quickly crawling up her throat. Turning to face him she frowned at the picture his beguiling body painted.

Hair tousled by the easy going wind, eyes staring off into the distance and his overall pose made her mouth dry. Swiping a tongue over her parched lips she allowed herself a few minutes to admire everything she loved about her husband. A strong arm perched on his bent knee, body reclining against the thick trunk of the cherry tree and his long leg stretched listlessly beside her head. A truly beautiful specimen of a man and he was hers. But right now she pushed those thoughts into the corner of her mind locking them behind a titanium door. She wanted a little peace today and was in no mood to tolerate his overbearing presence.

"What are you thinking?" His abrupt question caught her off guard. While immersing in her thoughts she didn't realize his eyes were on her now.

"I'm thinking about you." Anzu answered honestly and she guessed by the small smirk on his lips he thought it wasn't murderous. On the contrary it was and she frowned. "Leave me alone Seto." The unmentioned please was silently hovering above them and he made no inclination of it.

"At least you called me Seto." His voice was soft now and she briefly wondered why he was acting so....different. Her mind couldn't come up with anything else to describe his behavior but at the feel of his fingertips gently tracing her cheeks she knew something was wrong. He was never _this_affectionate. The term 'loving and caring' never applied to the Seto Kaiba and strangely enough it didn't bother her. Anger yes but after three years she grew accustomed to it.

"What's the matter?" Anzu inquired and cringed at her overly worried voice. Wasn't she peeved at him just fifty seconds ago? But his expression worried her. He seemed sad...well almost. One can never tell what Seto Kaiba was thinking much less feeling.

"I've been unfair to you haven't I Anzu." Her immediate answer should have been an angered cry of Yes! But something inside made her say the opposite.

"No." Oh God! It was the biggest lie she'd ever told and by the narrowing of those cobalt blue eyes she figured he knew as well.

"Don't lie Anzu." His voice was a gruff, raspy drawl which made her lower her eyelids in shame. "I only want the truth." Anger and resentment swelled inside of her, bubbling, aching to be set free and she let it have its way.

"Yes damn you!" Her body rose so that she was sitting, eyes glittering with angry tears and she blinked them away. Tucking her legs beneath the weight of her body she clenched her fists staring him straight in the eye, her white sun dress flowing in the wind. "You have been unfair Seto! It's like you don't even give a damn about me anymore and sometimes I honestly feel like leaving you and never looking back! So now that you know can you please leave me alone!"

Dammit she was crying now. Fat tear drops making its way down her flushed embarrassed cheeks and she swiveled her head to the side desperately wanting him to leave her alone. To leave her in her weak moment. The niggling feeling that he would laugh at her weakness racked her body with shame and anger. She didn't want to appear helpless in his eyes. No. All she wanted today was to be away from him enjoying the sunny weather and having a long nap away from the mansion which seemed like a glamorous prison.

Tender hands cupped her face forcing it around and she shut her eyes tightly resulting in more tears which came tumbling down. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she felt his tongue lapping at the remainder of the salty liquid. Her eyes wide and disbelieving as she stared into his. This wasn't like Seto. He was never one to comfort another person.

She felt the slight pressure of his lips on hers yet she made no move to respond. She sat there frozen on the grass her mind unable to grasp the situation, his strange behavior and most importantly her own feelings. With a silent cry of dismay he retreated, his gaze lingering on her lips before dragging it up to her confused eyes.

"Seto...." She whispered but he held his hand up silencing her.

"No let me speak." Anzu nodded and watched as he leaned against the trunk once more. A small smile crinkled her eyes at his relaxed form. "I know I haven't been the best husband to you but..." He trailed off looking so unsure that it had her giggling quietly. His dark gaze silenced the action and she smiled sheepishly. "But I'm willing to make it up to you if you want."

Raw emotion clogged her throat and happy tears came to her eyes. This feeling made her want to cry, laugh and jump for joy all at the same time. He suddenly seemed twenty years older in her eyes. His face for the first time she noticed seemed weary, dark lines under his eyes and she suspected it wasn't from over working himself. Had she somehow reflected the image of an unhappy wife? She was sad yes but she tried in vain not to let it show. Apparently no matter how much effort she put into that façade he still saw through it.

Reaching out to touch his face she allowed her fingers to skim his jaw, trace his sharp cheek bones, forefinger smoothing down the slope of his nose. "Seto I would want that very much." She offered him a smile to dissuade his worries kissing him lightly before his arms wound tightly around her tiny waist. Their kiss becoming one filled with love and passion and Anzu felt her body overflow with joy.

Breaking the lip lock, she tugged him down so that he could lie on the grass, kissing the little wrinkling on his nose before draping herself on him. Her hand splayed across his chest, head tucked neatly in the hollow of his neck. Contented sighs made themselves known and Anzu snuggled closer if it were possible.

"Do you have to go to work?" She murmured softly, hesitantly. Her voice sluggish after the emotional episode which occurred less than five minutes ago.

"No." Seto replied just as soft. The breeze blew lightly blanketing them in its warmth not that they needed it. Pink delicate petals floated around them, hovering overhead like a cloud of perfume and she couldn't fathom the intense beauty of their scenery. Seto wound his arms tightly around her frame securing her in his protective embrace and she smiled indulgently aware of his virile masculinity.

"When you came to the garden you said you wanted to take me somewhere." She began playing with the buttons on his shirt as a form of distraction. "Where did you want to carry me?"

Anzu found herself on her back, her neck tingling with the little kisses her husband bestowed upon her. She giggled when his thick brown hair scratched against her throat as he made his way down the length of her body. Bracing his forearms at either side of her head, he bent and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I wanted to take you out for lunch by the beach." Tears glimmered at the corner of her eyes. Fingers trembling as she caught his stubborn jaw, running along the lines and disappearing into his thick dark locks. Everything seemed so surreal and she felt a stab of dismay that this might just be a figment of her subconscious. Anzu peered into those impossibly blue orbs seeing the determination lying on the surface and her heart clenched painfully with vitality.

"There is nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you Seto." A smile bloomed on her quivering lips, eyes dancing and reflecting her inner joy and she offerred him a watery laugh. "In my favorite place on this estate sharing the warmth of spring with you."

A gasp of surprise left her lips and she found herself sprawled across his body comfortably. Her head descended on his broad chest resting just beneath his collar bone, legs intertwined and she fought against her drowsiness determined to stay awake just a few minutes longer...

"Go to sleep." Seto murmured against her hair, his voice thick with slumber and she graciously accepted his command no longer having the will to prolong the wonderful sensations awaiting her. Blue eyes fluttered to a close, thoughts moving aimlessly dissolving into nothingness and she gave a tired yawn, stretching languorously against her partner until falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know I'm killing you guys with the sappy, romantic stuff but guess what, I'm a hopeless romantic. (By the way this story _is_ under romance) And because I'm a lost cause I had planned to write this uh, collection in three stages.

1) Dating.

2) Engagement.

3)Marriage.

I think since this is a series I might as well have them in a particular order. No point in just writing random chapters just for the fun of it. So I hoped you enjoyed Sloth and I know it wasn't very Sloth-like but there are undertones. Like I said, read between the lines. Please review!


	5. Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Wrath..._

The soft sequence of musical notes originating from the hired orchestra echoed around her. The ballroom was large and filled to capacity with prominent businessmen and their significant others. Blue eyes scanned the area noting with some distaste that the women were anything but prim and proper. Their voluptuous bodies clad in designer dresses sporting more skin than a swimsuit catalog. She looked at her own attire and smiled approvingly.

The form fitting ebony bodice wrapped in crushed silk, ringlets of rhinestones adorning the edge where the long flowing skirt met. A modest slit at either end of the heavy garment and satin trimmings ran along the hem. The sultry attire had cost a pretty penny but it was worth every cent.

Yes everything was perfect. As if the gods heard her quiet sentiment a hand dropped on her shoulder, the flute of champagne almost slipping out of her fingertips and she heaved a sigh of annoyance when a breathy voice reached her ears.

"Anzu darling, I'm so glad to see you here." Schooling herself to be nice, the brunette turned around slowly offering her unwanted guest a dazzling smile.

"It's nice see you as well Francine." The blonde presented her with a glowing smile, perfect white teeth emerging from behind the wine-colored lips. Her dress Anzu noticed was as scandalous as every other female present. The red silk attire designed to look like a modern toga gathered with a shimmering fabric banded around her chest flowing down her waist and melting into the hem line. It was beautiful but inappropriate for a formal event. Then again it _was_ the required dress code for most women who attended these bland events.

Francine Montgomery was a social butterfly. Born to rich parents and one of the most wealthiest families in England. The vivacious blonde was a wild child acquiring a new boyfriend on a daily basis. And Anzu absently wondered who was her next victim of the night. She was undoubtedly beautiful but the brunette wondered if there was any brains in that inflated head of hers. Forcing herself back to reality Anzu realized Francine was speaking again.

"So where is that gorgeous guy of yours?"

The question brought forth an ugly emotion which settled at the pit of her stomach. Downing the last of her drink, Anzu signalled for a nearby waiter plucking another flute of champagne from his tray while the blonde bombshell did the same.

"He's busy." As cold and unfeeling as her answer might have been it only fueled Francine's curiosity. She batted her long mascaraed lashes with years of practice, her green eyes smiling with something akin glee.

"You shouldn't leave a man like him alone. You might lose him to another woman."

She was good Anzu thought wryly. Subtle hints weren't appreciated and it was known by nearly everyone but the man in question that Francine 'the man-eater' Montgomery had set her sights on her husband. She had received a barrage of warnings from ex-girlfriends to ex-wives about the catastrophe that is the English beauty. Of course she waved off their concern. She didn't need any here-say to interfere with the trust she had established with her husband.

"That's where you're wrong." Anzu replied saucily. "Seto is not the kind of man who would run to another woman especially when he's married." Finishing off her fourth glass of champagne for the night she relayed a warning to the other woman. "And if anyone ever tries it they'll have to deal with me."

* * *

Outside was a sight to behold. She didn't get the opportunity to bask in its beauty earlier but right now she would have her fill of the enchanting garden. From her position on the balcony she could see the small lake at the centre of the lush expanse of land. The moonlight casting its luminous glow on the water and she yearned to escape the party. Seto was busy with a business associate and she wasn't upset but she'd rather be anywhere else than here. Francine Montgomery was becoming a nuisance. Everywhere she went the blonde would somehow appear at her side. It was only by a stroke of luck that she hadn't intercepted her here.

Warm arms wrapped around her waist and Anzu froze. She could feel the person's breaths at the back of her neck, smell the scent of their cologne and an involuntary tremor ran down her spine. She knew that scent. She loved that scent. It was one of her favorites and he always wore it for her.

"Seto..." Mmm she wanted to stay like this forever. Block out everything and everyone and just remain out here surrounded by the beautiful garden and the handsome man holding her so close. His chin propped against her shoulder and she allowed herself a small giggle when he nuzzled her neck.

"I saw you talking to Francine Montgomery." Almost immediately her rage returned and she wished he hadn't said her name. "Don't let her bother you." He continued softly. "You're the only woman I want in my life." Anzu stifled a gasp. So he _did _know about Francine's not to subtle attraction to him. She found herself facing those dark piercing eyes and her heart raced in her chest.

His lips touched hers and she gave a breathy sigh when it was all over, her head resting on his chest listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. "Come on." Seto murmured releasing her from his firm hold. "Let's go back to the party." Anzu hesitated. She didn't want to leave the peaceful outside to venture into the lion's den but she knew that this time Seto would be by her side. Linking her arm with his she smiled and allowed him to lead them back to the party.

Walking inside the sight of Francine talking to a man who appeared to be her date had Anzu feeling pity for the poor guy. He didn't stand a chance with the vixen and she doubted he would ever make an appearance to one of these parties again. Maneuvering her head in a discrete fashion she twisted to see who this man was. Luck was on her side at the moment and the red-haired man turn to his right offering her a glance of his profile.

_It can't be! _Anzu thought in horror. She hadn't seen him in six years not since she left his apartment on that faithful night in New York. She was almost positive she had rid herself of his presence but tonight seeing him here in Japan at one of the most talked about parties had her trembling. Her husband seemed to have noticed her strange reaction and smoothed a tendril of dark hair behind her ear.

"Anzu is something wrong?" She brought wide, scared eyes to his face and gulped audibly. "What is it?" Taking a deep unsteady breath she clawed at his arm for support. Her legs one of her most prominent attributes according to him had grown weak and she in a state of shock could barely utter anything but a name.

"Dominic."

Seto's eyebrows screwed in confusion and he looked over his wife's head, a small curse issuing from his parted lips. There standing and chatting amiably with the blonde socialite was a man whom he had hated ever since he and Anzu started dating. She told him about her past relationships and one in particular. That night when she cried in his arms over something the red-haired man had done to her two years prior to their meeting he silently vowed that he would protect her from it. And from the man himself.

Dominic Ivanovic was a young entrepreneur. His father Gvian Ivanovic a Russian politician and his mother Claudia Henry a renowned ex-supermodel were the highlight of the European media. Their jet setting lifestyle had garnered a lot of buzz and since their son entered the limelight their fame escalated. The classic pretty boy and womanizer tactics enthralled many and he took pleasure in flaunting his conquests. Women were like flowers to him. Once they were plucked they were left to wither and die in his departure.

Needless to say, fickle things like that didn't interest Seto Kaiba. It was the fact that this man had tried to rape Anzu when she refused to give into his physical attributes and persuasive charms.

"Oh there they are!" A heavily saccharine voice carried across the floor and as expected Francine came running towards them, her eyes trained on Seto visibly admiring his muscled body in his classic tux. But Anzu didn't let that bother her. She was preoccupied with the man who stood behind the salivating blonde. His 6'4 frame was exactly as she remembered it. Taut muscles pronounced in his body-fitting formal attire and his eyes so impossibly violet hiding countless mysteries in their depths. This man could make any woman succumbed to his every wish with just one smile and she six years ago almost met that same fate.

_Never again! _Anzu declared vehemently. She was not the naive schoolgirl she once was and would burn in hell before she betrayed her mind, body and most importantly her husband because of him. A gentle squeeze from Seto made her smile. He was always there for her when she needed him most and tonight facing her ex-lover and the man who nearly destroyed her she would need his strength.

"Dominic its been a long time."

His eyes held an unfathomable emotion and he raised her hand to his lips gracing it with a soft kiss. "Yes too long." He let go and she was thankful that he did. She didn't want him touching her ever again. "I heard you're married now."

Anzu nodded and gestured to the impassive man beside her. "Yes this is Seto Kaiba. Seto this is Dominic Ivanovic." Greetings were exchanged and although they were polite she detected the hostility from both males.

"Wait you two know each other?" Francine inquired glancing from Anzu to Dominic and she shook her head slightly. "If I had known I would have brought him sooner. He is my date you know and I want us all to have a good time." Her eyes lingered on Seto before coyly returning to Dominic who was staring at her in amusement.

"My dear Francine." He murmured. "Anzu and I know each other very well." He smirked assessing her body with a lewd glance. "But we haven't seen each other in six years."

"Then maybe you guys should catch up." Was this some sort of conspiracy? Surely it seemed so. Why else would they be feeding off each others words predicting the next course of action. An ominous feeling loomed over her and she felt her gut twisting with apprehension. She had to get away!

"Excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." Seto held her at bay eyes showing concern only for her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She smiled for his sake and the uncanny fact that he knew she was lying made her feel relief. They couldn't leave the party yet but she needed some time to herself and he understood by the look in his eyes.

"I'm fine I just need to freshen up." He nodded slowly eyes communicating with hers and she smiled making her way across the room feeling the three pairs of eyes on her back.

* * *

"Dammit!" Anzu yelled hitting the glass above the porcelain sink. She felt like a fool for running away like a scared rabbit. It was so unlike her but in Dominic Ivanovic's presence she was never the person she knew herself to be. Six years had past and yet she couldn't forget how much he'd hurt her. That night she vowed she would never let him or any other man take advantage of her like that and it worked at least until she spied him tonight.

"He's not worth it." She mumbled and in her heart she knew it was true. Like they both said it had been six years and she wouldn't let that monster ruin her night with the man she loved and committed herself to. Seto had never sown the seed of doubt in her mind and she knew that when he loved somebody he was always loyal to them. Smiling a genuine and happy smile, Anzu fixed her hair and sighed contentedly. Her pep talk had worked, now all she had to do was face the music.

Hearing the door open she turned to smile at the person who entered but froze when she realized that it wasn't a woman but a man. A very familiar man. "What are you doing here?" Anzu hissed and although she seemed calm at his intrusion inside she was shaking with trepidation.

"To finish what we started."

"I believe our conversation was over." She grabbed her purse and made a move to leave only to find her path being blocked by his broad body.

"I wasn't talking about that." He advanced on her like a blood thirsty wolf and she wisely stepped back. This man wasn't someone to trifle with and she had to find a way out of here and quick. Anzu let out a small gasp when his hand captured her wrist his nails digging into her delicate flesh making her wince. "I'm talking about the night in New York. Don't you remember Anzu?"

She whimpered, the fear overtaking her body and she was assaulted by repressed memories. Oh God she had to get away and fast! She kicked him with a stilleto clad foot and bounded to the door but it wasn't enough to initiate her escape. Dominic latched on to her hair, grasping it firmly before tugging her to the floor. The pearls in her tresses scattered to the ground as tears washed over her eyes.

"Bitch!" He hissed and leaned over her trembling body a terrifying smile on his face as he straddled her. "The door's locked and I'm not leaving until I got what I came for." Realization clouded her mind and she felt sick. Did he come all the way to Japan to...to...Dammit she couldn't bring herself to finish that question. But he did. "It's exactly as what you're thinking love. I came here for you and not even your husband will stop me."

"Is Francine in on your plan too?" The question spilled out before she knew it but it _had_ been on her mind.

"No. All she's concerned about is latching on to your hubby and I did make a deal with her."

"What deal?" Anzu demanded when he stopped talking and cringed when he caressed her cheek.

"I just promised her that if she helped me get you then Kaiba will be all hers." He laughed shaking his head as if this was all a joke to him. Maybe it was. No one could really tell what Dominic was thinking with that head of his. "Quite the foolish bitch eh Anzu?" She chose not to answer but he went on anyways. "I left both of them together and took an alternative path to you love. That way things won't be suspicious and your doting husband wouldn't care since Francine has him wrapped around her little finger."

Anzu wanted to scream at him for lying but at that moment he chose to kiss her. It was merciless and she felt her lips bruise, the taste of her own blood entering her mouth when he bit her harshly. She struggled in vain and it was all she could do before the tears made its entrance. Dominic grabbed her flailing wrists pinning them above her head and he released her mouth opting to mutter a few choice words to her.

"I like how you fight me Anzu." His tongue lashed out to taste her neck. "So delicious." She gasped when he ripped through the fabric on her dress cursing the inability to wear a bra with the elaborate creation.

"Stop it!" Anzu cried in mortification when his fingers touched her bare skin. "Seto will kill you for touching me! He will kill you!" Her voiced trailed into a sob of anguish and despair and she silently prayed for a savior. "Seto...." A slap made its across her face, her cheek stinging and her blue eyes wide.

"I don't want you saying that bastard's name!" Dominic looked possessed and it frightened her. _Please Seto help me! _Anzu continued to cry mentally as the red-haired man greedily tugged at her dress. She closed her eyes feeling drained and helpless. She might have gotten away six years ago but will she be so fortunate tonight? Her eyes flew open when she felt his heavy body moving away from hers and the sight of him being thrown face first against the wall confused her.

There standing by her feet was her savior. The man whom she cried out for was here in the flesh. Tears of relief gathered in her eyes and she held back a sob. Still sprawled across the floor, clothes shredded and arms paralyzed above her head she couldn't stop the admiration coursing through her veins. His hair was disarrayed, breathing uneven and his eyes....

Sweet merciful God!

She had never seen him look so incensed and it scared her a little. He looked feral, intimidating and so damn savage that she did cry out for him. "Seto." Her hoarse whisper brought those beguiling eyes to her body and her rushed over to her pulling her into his arms, clutching her as if she was the only thing precious to him.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." Anzu whispered as he took off his jacket cloaking her half nakedness. She wasn't physically hurt but the emotional wounds would live on in her mind and heart forever and not even a few sweet words or loving caresses would heal her. The thought made her want to vomit. A movement came from the corner of the bathroom and Seto seemed to have noticed it as well. She watched as he stood hovering menacingly over Dominic's bruised and bloody body.

Anzu gasped in horror as Seto dragged Dominic by the hair slamming his face against the tiled wall. The clay cracking from the impact and she watched mutely as he continued to inflict pain on the man who had tried to rape her not once but twice.

"I'll fucking kill you Ivanovic! How dare you put your filthy hands on her!" Blow after blow was delivered and Anzu feared that he might carry out his intentions and kill him. Blooded seeped from Dominic's head, the light red hair turning crimson and she became painfully aware that he was no longer conscious. Now! She had to stop Seto now before he did something foolish.

"Seto stop! You'll kill him!"

"That's exactly what I want to do!" He hissed and continued the onslaught on the bloodied man. How could he been so foolish? Seto repeatedly asked himself. He should have known something was wrong when Anzu didn't come back after five minutes. He would have gone looking for her sooner if that blonde bitch hadn't forcefully latched onto his arm. When he realized that Ivanovic had disappeared his thoughts went into overdrive and he impatiently shrugged her off intent on finding his wife. "Dammit!" He yelled taking out all his rage on Dominic. Anger, hate and frustration clouded his mind and he could hear the distant sounds of people rushing to the area.

Anzu couldn't watch this. People were gathering and if he didn't stop he would beat Dominic to death. She was saved from intervening when two men whom she vaguely knew grabbed onto Seto's arms but he was beyond human when he was pissed. She watched as he threw them off without stopping and it scared her to witness this happen.

"Please Seto stop! Just stop!"

He stopped immediately and his shoulders bobbed up and down, his breathing uneven and he looked fatigued. Ignoring the glances he recieved he walked over to Anzu and picked her up, cradling her close in his arms and neither brunette spoke. Anzu cast a sad look at Dominic's body and felt overcome with pity. He didn't deserve his fate and even though he had hurt her she would never wish for something like that to happen to him.

The party's attendees who witnessed the ending of something so awful said nothing and cleared a path for them to pass before rushing over to Dominic's side. He coughed up some blood and she rested her head against Seto's shoulder glad that he didn't commit murder.

* * *

"I wanted to kill that bastard." Seto voiced with conviction and his jaw clenched with the recollection of what occurred. Blood staining his hands painting the bruised skin an obscene shade of red and he balled his hands into fists, blood spewing from the cuts hidden there. With a small gasp Anzu inched closer to him capturing his hand in her smaller one, stroking the puckered flesh with her thumbs.

"You're bleeding." She whispered softly knowing for certain that the source was both her husband's and Dominic's. Anzu shuddered inwardly remembering the torment the man had put her through. She knew deep down that she shared Seto's sentiments but...."Don't say things like that. It will only make you more like him." She nursed his hands gently, wiping away the traces of sticky fluid with a piece of her torn dress. "And I couldn't live with myself knowing you had done something like that because of me."

The atmosphere was drowned in a stifling silence and Anzu immersed in her thoughts while the limo travelled in the destination of the mansion. She was thankful to be away from the masses choosing to shy away from their prying eyes and the constant questions being hurled at herself and her husband. Cleaning off the last bit of red fluid, she leaned back against the posh leather seat of the vehicle.

"I'm sorry."

Anzu sat up immediately and stared at Seto who was peering at her with an unfathomable expression. His eyes seemed so distant, hollow and her lips tilted downward into a frown. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." His voice louder, firmer and he reached out to smooth a palm across her cheek touching the bruise Dominic so generously presented her. His eyes narrowed at the slim tear on her skin, muscles twitching murderously in his jaw. "If I had been there sooner then none of this would have happened." Seto shut his eyes tightly then reopened them looking incredibly guilty. "This is all my fault."

Anzu shook her head cupping his palm and cradling it close. "No it isn't." She sighed heavily and graciously accepted his open arm embrace, resting her head against his chest. "Please don't blame yourself. After all if you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened." In reality she did know but it was easier to ban those horrible images from her mind. "I just want to forget this night ever happened."

"I doubt that would be possible." Seto whispered in her hair.

"I know." Anzu said quietly and extracted her body a little so she could peer into his eyes. "But it's worth a shot right?" The hope present in her voice made him smile. If she was so persistent in forgetting this ordeal then he would help and support her through it all.

"Yes. I suppose it is."

Her smile was radiating happiness and she snuggled closer basking in their combined warmth. And as the limo drew away from the lights of Domino City, Seto looked beyond the tinted window. Anzu may want to forget this night ever happened but _he _knew that he would never be one to forget so quickly. After all he would never truly be happy until Dominic Ivanovic's existence came to an end--at his hands.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday as promised but I still have that stupid fever. Anyways, this chapter is definitely the longest chapter in the story and the next two chapters coming up next are painfully shorter. Wrath is my favorite Sin and I wanted to make it extra special. This was the original idea and I'm very proud of having it turn out so wonderful! Please enjoy and drop by a review for me. I love getting them!


	6. Gluttony

Disclaimer: I don't own YUGIOH!

_Gluttony..._

"Why am I here again?"

Anzu laughed at Seto's question. He had been asking that ever since they'd arrive and if it wasn't for the hilarity of the situation she would have thrown the plate of vegetables in her hands at his face.

"You're here because you're a good person." He gave her a look that said try again and she sighed. "And because you promised."

"Something I've been regretting it ever since." He looked around the area and noted with distaste that everything seemed so...dull. From the towering trees on the circumference of their camping site, the lake classically bordering the area and the annoying sounds of the birds and other woodland creatures. Being in the great outdoors wasn't his forte and Seto made that known to his usually adoring wife. "I can't believe I was conned into this--" He searched for a less insulting word to describe his hell. "--adventure."

Anzu dumped the medley of veggies on the table and refrained from banging her head on the hard surface. "We're already here so quit complaning." Her voice was dripping with annoyance and as she continued it gained a pleading edge. "We're leaving on Sunday so could you please just try to enjoy this?" She was secretly hoping he wouldn't instigate another argument about what a waste of time this was and afterward desert her.

As if sensing her troubling thoughts Seto answered curtly. "Very well." And was instantly awarded with a gasp from his companion. He shoved his hands into his pockets willing himself to remain in control while his unpleasantness settled. It was for her sake he conceded moodily in his mind.

Meanwhile Anzu was desperately trying to conceal her joy. She was prepared to get on her knees if necessary. Thankfully that idea never came to fruition since she was determined to show him a thing or two about camping. Smiling a little too widely, she gestured to the ingredients she had previously gathered.

"I'm going to prepare dinner. In the meantime you could get familiar with the surroundings." She sidestepped him and made her way to the black Range Rover where the supplies were before his sudden bout of kindness diminished and she was left with the angry disposition of a man.

With her departure, Seto directed his blank gaze to the shimmering body of water which appeared still and lifeless. The shore was covered with a litter of every size of hard mineral aggregate and he picked up a rock throwing it half-heartily into the water. It made a loud _clunk _sound and he frowned at the rings it created. This was one of the most annoying recreational activities known to man and he couldn't wait for Sunday to arrive.

He looked out into the distance and inhaled deeply as the wind rushed past him. The leaves ruffled by the gust blew from their former housing and fluttered to the ground, the once clear lake becoming encompassed by a barrage of foliage. And he supposed somewhere in the recesses of his mind, he could appreciate Anzu's love of nature.

Seto didn't know how long he had been admiring the scenery when he realized the sun was setting on the horizon. The reddish-orange shafts of light pouring over the lake and for the first time since arriving in this place he smiled. There was something unmistakably beautiful about the water at sunset. A pair of slender arms draped around his neck and he turned his head, lips meeting hers and she sighed as they parted.

"Someone is in a better mood." Anzu murmured as she tickled his neck with the tip of her nose.

"I suppose I am." As an afterthought he added. "Maybe this camping thing isn't half bad." His response pleased Anzu immensely and she regretfully disengaged her limbs from around his throat.

"Dinner is ready." She announced leading him to the lavish spread she'd put together.

* * *

It was a rarity for Seto to be eating in front of a large fire, but his wife on the other hand seemed to be at ease with the situation. Her legs were crossed Indian style, the plate of food she so meticulously prepared perched on the junction where her calves met and the sleeves of her flannel shirt were rolled up to her elbows. But it wasn't her appearance or the grace she possessed that made his eyes go wide. No. It was the amount of food she was consuming. She had never seemed so ravenous before, always eating the amount her small stomach allowed. Yet, it seemed that stomach had expanded since she was scarfing down the food as if it were air.

"Anzu are you feeling okay?" He put his own plate down and addressed her with amusement and concern. She looked up, her eyes shinning in the blaze of the fire and she swallowed the morsel she was chewing.

"Of course. I'm feeling great!" She spooned another sampling of vegetable soup and wiped the small trickle left behind with the back of her palm. "Why did you ask?"

"Because you're eating like that pig Jounouchi." Anzu laughed at him, something she tended to do whenever he insulted the blonde irritant.

"It's not like I'll get fat or anything." She broke a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup. "Besides I'm famished!" To punctuate her meaning she gobbled the bread in one bite and reached for her spoon.

Seto shook his head and continued eating. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were pregnant." He looked at Anzu when a metal _clang _was heard and he saw her hands trembling, the spoon lying in the bowl and the source of the noise. Her eyes were wide, her mouth agape and it was then he realized that his little joke wasn't a joke anymore. "Are you?" Seto gulped when she nodded slowly.

He reached across almost immediately, avoiding the roaring fire and gathered her in his arms. Her body shook and he could feel his shirt collar being soaked by her tears. It took some time for her to calm down and during that time he contemplated the next course of action. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered when she had been reduced to those adorable little hiccups.

"I didn't know how and I only found out last week."

"I see." He whispered as though he was talking to himself remaining almost frigid during the embrace. His mind buzzed with a variety of thoughts, one in particular becoming a nag. "How far along are you?"

"Two months." Her voice became watery and she sniffled. "I guess we're having a New Years baby." Seto said nothing and seemed to be thinking over the shocking piece of information he'd been privy to. Anzu pulled away and stared into his clouded over eyes suddenly very apprehensive. "Do you want this baby?"

"Of course I do!" His abrupt exclamation made her smile. He wouldn't be so adamant if he were lying and she knew the signs he projected when he was being untruthful.

Placing a hand over her chest she breathed out slowly, whispering a soft, "Me too." She fell into his arms again becoming aware of his excitement when he laughed. The vibrations of his chest transferring to hers. "What is it?" Anzu mumbled as her head drifted from his shoulder to peer at his face.

His smile was contagious and his eyes danced in the light. "I guess we'd better head back to Domino. It's not safe to be out in the woods when you're expecting, who knows what might happen." His little ploy didn't fool her and she slipped out of his grasp and grabbed her bowl pouring herself a generous helping of her delicious soup.

"Nice try." Anzu said dryly. "But we're staying." Seto shrugged and followed her example by taking a hefty gulp of his own food.

"It was worth a shot."

* * *

A/N: This was Gluttony with a purpose. Since this story has one more chapter to go I wanted to finish it off with a family oriented theme. I thought to myself a few months ago when I'd originally planned this and started writing, that I wanted them to have a child. It was supposed to be the last chapter only but I thought it would make more sense to have it in two. That way I could develop the idea more and not spring it on you guys.

I had to go through a lot of ideas for Gluttony. From Anzu being sick and craving food (which sometimes happens to me when I'm sick) to a very enticing candy filled night. This idea came to me while I was reading a book on camping (yeah I was that bored) and I realized that someone like Kaiba would abhor the outdoors where dirt was concerned. (The guy looks clean and perfect every time we see him) All in all I think it was pretty good considering the headache I got over this one little chapter.

I hope I made Anzu gluttonous but not to Jounouchi's standard. I wanted to keep it simple and direct, only writing what was necessary for the title. If I didn't do it justice then I suck as a writer.

Please review and let me know.


	7. Pride

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH!

**Warning: **You are approaching mild OOCness. Read at your own discretion....in other words don't waste your time flaming me.

_

* * *

_

_Pride..._

"You should eat more Anzu. I remember when you couldn't get enough sustenance." Seto advised, looking at his heavily pregnant wife who was toying with her food. She turned to glare at him with angry blue eyes, and he held his breath, knowing he had provoked her unstable temper. Ignoring the flashing of those azure jewels, he proceeded to reason with her before she took the fork clutched in her fist, and stabbed him in the eye. "The doctor said you've done a remarkable job with keeping your weight down, but he didn't want you to starve yourself."

Anzu sighed, as she rest her elbows on the table, propping her chin on the bridge her hands created. "As if I would do that." She replied with irritation. "But I'm due any day now, so it hardly matters."

"It matters to me." He responded dismissively. "I don't want your body lacking the necessary strength when you deliver the baby. Now eat." His order didn't bode well for her, and she stood and pushed away from the dining table, disappearing into the living room without a word. Seto, not wanting her to wander around alone, dropped his eating utensils and followed the path to her. "Anzu."

"What!" She whirled around and he noted her posture had become strained.

"I'm only doing this because I'm worried about you." Anzu calmed down and breathed in deeply. She blew a few strands of hair from her face and walked closer to him.

"I know." She said softly, looking down at her burgeoning stomach. A soft smile came to her lips and she sighed happily. Soon, she would have her baby and then all those months of feeling like a blimp, would be forgotten. At least until she wanted another child. "But I'm sick and tired of you hovering around me like I'm some kind of invalid."

"Well that's your problem." Seto replied, smiling at her with more than amusement present in his eyes. She shook her head ruefully, brown hair swishing out of its delicate chignon.

Suddenly Anzu went very still, then stretched her hand to Seto, groping for his shirt as she bent over. "I think...I think my water just broke." His loud curse barely made it to her ringing ears, and her face paled when a sharp pain speared through her vitals. Seto dropped to his knees and held her face in his shaking hands, eyes wide with apprehension.

"Is it time? Should I call the doctor?" Anzu just nodded, her breath caught in her throat and she bit her lip.

"We need to get to the hospital." Another contraction, and she whispered in a strained yet hurried voice. "And fast!"

The next twenty five minutes were a blur, and she barely remembered anything but Seto's frantic calls for the car and his painstaking supervision, as he helped her into the vehicle.

He drove.

Speeding down the streets like a maniac, and through the unpleasant sensations, she wondered why they weren't pulled over for reckless and dangerous driving. A sharp cry emitted from her throat and she gripped the seat, fingernails biting into the leather.

"Are you in pain Anzu? Don't worry, we'll be there momentarily." Anzu nodded and then moaned in agony, feeling her body shatter like glass, while Seto tore through the hospital parking lot, narrowly avoiding any obstacles along the way. She was rushed inside, and placed in a brightly lit room while he checked her in.

Her labor progressed through the night and Seto was beside her the entire time, holding her hand and whispering words of encouragement and reassurance. He was wonderful, Anzu thought, through the haze of pain and the pronounced medical scents. His eyes reflected apprehension, but his face was as solid as granite, not betraying any of his internal emotions. Another pain sliced through her and he increased his vice grip, talking to her softly, whispering that it was going to be alright.

"I'd like to trade places with you, then we'll see if you think it's alright." Anzu hissed through clenched teeth and her head lolled to the side, as another shaft of pain struck her body. They counted through it and she barely felt herself being wheeled into the delivery room.

"Are you ready Mrs. Kaiba?"

"What do you think!" Anzu yelled at the doctor, wanting to murder everyone present in the room. She was especially incensed when she heard laughter from her husband, and glared at him through tear filled eyes, when he smoothed her sweaty brow.

"You'd better not ask foolish questions like that, unless you want to die here doctor."

His light comment was left dangling in the air, and Anzu couldn't register anything but the unpleasant physical discomfort, the masked people crowding her, and the much awaited climax as the doctor held up a squirming, crying, baby girl.

She sighed, and gratefully allowed her worn body to sink onto the bed. Nurses were milling around, weighing the newborn infant and recording her footprint, while the doctor was still tending between the stirrups where her legs were draped. Anzu laughed and despite herself, she couldn't stop the flow of joyful tears cascading down her pale cheeks, as she held the life she had brought into this world.

"She's beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Seto scoffed and tenderly touch the sleeping baby's head. "She's much more than that. She's...she's..._perfect_!" He squeezed Anzu's shoulder lovingly and peered at her with misted over eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

Akeno Kaiba slept in the hospital nursery, knees drawn close to her chin and tiny hands clutching the soft pink blanket. Her eyes were sealed and she had a peaceful expression on her heart shaped face. Her cheeks glowing with a rosy blush under the fluorescent lights, and Anzu couldn't be any happier.

"I can't believe she's finally here."

"I know." Seto said quietly, as he stared through the transparent glass. His admiration and love for his daughter shinning through his voice with every word he spoke. "She really is a beautiful baby. I'm sure she will be spoiled rotten."

Anzu laughed. "And I bet you'll be the one doing the most spoiling." Seto just shrugged before bending down to kiss her.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"I don't want to." She whispered forlornly. "But I'm tired, and I want to be well rested when I see her again." He nodded, unlocking the wheelchair's brake and escorting her back towards her room; the largest maternity suite the private hospital had to offer. Entering the room, Seto helped her to the bed, drawing the covers up to her chin and Anzu let her head rest heavily against the fluffy pillow.

"Did I say thank you?"

"Only every ten seconds." She replied teasingly, as he took his place beside her on the bed, their hands clasped tightly together.

"And I'll keep saying it every damn day." He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. The chaste gesture was brief, yet held an abundance of love and care. "I should really let you get some rest." Even as he said those words, he made no move to vacate the bed.

"You really should." Anzu whispered drowsily as he stroked her still damp hair. "Wake me up when Akeno gets hungry okay?" Seto nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I will." He promised.

With one last brief kiss, Anzu closed her tired blue eyes and reclined listlessly against the mattress, eager for a well-earned rest, for her pleasantly weary body...

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in ages. To tell you the truth, I kind of forgot about it. I had written this chapter before Christmas, but with the hectic holiday season and school the next month, it was easy to forget.

For Pride, I wanted it to be a little different from what one would expect. I know pride is defined as a feeling of superiority, blah, blah, blah. But that's too easy. So I decided to write about personal satisfaction instead. People often say that their children are their pride and joy no? Writing about children and infants is a task for me since I don't have any experience around them. And I really liked how this chapter turned out despite my handicap.

Throughout this story, you may notice that I didn't include any other original characters beside Seto and Anzu. The reason for that being, I wanted to have this story all about this couple and felt no need to include Yuugi and the rest.

I am also aware that Kaiba is somewhat OOC, but I did warn you. I'm not going to write about something which I don't believe in, and I think despite Kaiba's icy disposition, he would be happy to have a child. Who wouldn't be? And because it is fanfiction, I can do whatever I please. I appreciate your criticism as much as the next person but don't waste your time and mine, by saying that it wasn't "in character".

As always, I appreciate all the reviews and comments everyone has sent me. It was a wonderful story in my opinion, as well a few others, and it was a chance for me to try new things.

Thank you everyone for making this story a success!

Please review!


End file.
